


I'm Your Lionheart

by babycrowshouyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Superhero!AU, basically everyone has powers except a select few, daisuga is the main ship, more characters will be added to tags with newer chapters, others will just kinda be touched on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycrowshouyou/pseuds/babycrowshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga was almost done with his noodles when he heard a loud crash outside his apartment, and looked out the window just in time to watch a large semi truck get thrown into the building opposite his. He sighed softly and looked down at his remaining dinner, pouting a bit. He had been so close to done… He stood and put the bowl down before retreating into his room to pull on his suit quickly, hoping that the good civilians of Tokyo could wait just a minute longer for him to get dressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh okay, so this is a project I've been working on for a while, really. I had to come up with back stories and relationships and friendships and whatnot before I even thought about writing the first chapter, and even with that, I rewrote this at least three times, trying to get it right. Hopefully you all enjoy! (I'm super stoked about this story, to be honest)
> 
> ((Also, the title of this work comes straight from Of Monsters and Men's song "King and Lionheart"))

“Suga… Suga… Suga!”

Looking up at the hand that he just realized was waving before his eyes, Sugawara Koushi pulled himself from his daydreaming and suppressed a yawn. His eyes moved from the hand, up the arm attached to it, and to the face of his roommate, which was twisted into an expression of confused worry.

“Hmm? Sorry, Asahi, I guess I just got distracted.” Suga chuckled and pulled his head up from where it was resting on his hand. A sharp pain shot up his arm, causing his lazy smile to morph into a grimace of pain. He hadn’t realized how long he had been daydreaming, but from the pain in his wrist, he could guess it had been quite a while. Azumane Asahi sighed softly, shaking his head.

“You’ve been doing that a lot, Suga. You sure you’re okay? I mean, you don’t have to talk to me about it if you don’t want to, but I’m just a bit worried, and I know Hitoka has been worried, too. She told me yesterday that you haven’t been by the shop for a couple days…” Asahi was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, causing a ball of guilt to form in Suga’s stomach. He knew how easy it was for Asahi to stress over things, and the last thing Suga wanted was for him to be the cause. He rubbed his wrist absentmindedly and frowned as he pulled his eyes away.

“I really am fine… I’ve just been having nightmares about Yachi-san again, and the last thing I want is to tell Hitoka about them, you know?” He glanced back up at Asahi, whose expression had morphed into one of sad understanding. He nodded quietly and rubbed his neck, obviously not wanting to talk about the subject of Suga’s nightmares either, so Suga smiled softly and gently punched Asahi’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. They’ll probably go away in a couple days like they always do, and everything will be fine again; there’s no need to worry.” Suga flashed as bright of a smile as he could muster and Asahi smiled back timidly before nodding again.

“Well, I’m gonna head over to Noya’s, and I’ll probably spend the night, so… Call me if you need anything, okay? I mean it, Suga; you don’t have to deal with things like this alone, alright?” Asahi stared down Suga until he met his eyes, and both smiled before Asahi left.

Upon hearing the door shut, Suga sighed and stood up to stretch his heavy limbs before glancing over at the blank canvas on his easel, taunting him for his lack of inspiration. Frowning, he turned away to make himself dinner instead, trying to force down the familiar feeling of guilt that was resurfacing yet again. He was lucky that the person who commissioned this latest piece was patient; between his job and his tremendously large art-block, he just hadn’t found the motivation to create art.

After cooking his instant noodles, he sat down in front of the television and turned on the news. As he ate, he listened to story about the miraculous crime fighting duo, Aerial Ace and Hailstone, who had managed to defeat a group of bank robbers, who had been holding quite a large group of innocents hostage, without causing any casualties. Suga smiled to himself as he watched the shorter of the two superheroes jump around in the background as a news reporter interviewed the other hero, asking about how they managed to act so fearlessly. Both heroes were relatively new, and pretty young, but knowing them personally, Suga was happy to see that they were gaining some recognition for their heroics.

He was almost done with his noodles when he heard a loud crash outside his apartment, and looked out the window just in time to watch a large semi truck get thrown into the building opposite his. He sighed softly and looked down at his remaining dinner, pouting a bit. He had been so close to done… He stood and put the bowl down before retreating into his room to pull on his suit quickly, hoping that the good civilians of Tokyo could wait just a minute longer for him to get dressed.

Just as he stepped foot out of his apartment building, another car went hurdling past him and down the street, crashing into three other cars as it went. Suga looked from the wreckage to the spot that the car had been thrown from and frowned as his eyes landed on a familiar greyscale suit, which covered its wearer from head to toe. _Ghost._ Suga groaned internally, wondering why, of all days, did one of Tokyo’s top villains have to attack in his area? Well, there was no use backing down now, and there was no sign of help coming soon, since Asahi was already across town at Noya’s by now, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi were still at the Purple Iris for the evening. This left just Suga to save the day, by himself.

Frowning, he put out his hands and sent out a blast of blinding white light, hoping to catch Ghost off guard. Luck must’ve been on his side that day, at least a little bit, as Ghost stumbled blindly, whipping his head around furiously to find the source behind his disorientation. Suga took the opportunity to run toward the man as heat grew in the palms of his hands, and by the time he reached his opponent, small flames were flaring up across his fingers, ready to be shot out at the enemy. He quickly thrust his hands out and smirked as his flames shot out and caught Ghost in a blistering hold.

However, his luck seemed to run out as the man quickly dropped to the ground to roll out the flames before they could do any real damage. _Damn safety protocols…_ Suga grumbled under his breath and tried to catch the man in his flames again. Ghost was a bit faster than he had realized, though, and soon, Suga was dangling in the air as a large hand held him around the neck, cutting off his air supply little by little. No matter how hard he struggled, the grip only seemed to grow tighter around his windpipe, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. In his panic, all knowledge of his possession of powers had flown out the window, and he found himself helpless.

It wasn’t until he noticed that they were starting to lift off the ground, however, that he truly started to fear for his life. He watched the ground get farther and farther away, and finally, as his survival instincts kicked in, he wrapped both hands around Ghost’s wrist and unleashed his fire, which caused Ghost to yell out in pain and drop him. Gasping for air, Suga hadn’t realized how high they had gotten until he found himself watching the ground get closer and closer, and just before his impact, he shut his eyes tight in anticipation.

Then he hit the ground, and everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

_“Make sure Yachi isn’t alone… Please don’t let her be alone…”_

_“I’m just worried about you, Suga…”_

_“Suga, you shouldn’t blame yourself when bad things happen.”_

_“Kou-chan, you put too much stress on yourself; you need to relax once in a while!”_

_“Hey… Wake up… C’mon, wake up…”_

“Wake up!”

Suga’s eyes flew open, the voices of concern still ringing in his ears as his eyes refocused on the dark figure that was crouched over him. His heart stuttered in his chest, thinking that the figure belonged to Ghost and that this was really gonna be the end of him, but the figure spoke before he could yell.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. The guy is unconscious, you don’t have to worry anymore, okay?” Suga froze, not comprehending what he had just heard. Ghost was unconscious? How? He was the only hero here, who had stepped in?

It wasn’t until the stranger above him let out a small chuckle that Suga realized he had voiced his concerns out loud, and his cheeks heated up under his mask from both embarrassment and realization that the man’s chuckle was _heavenly_.

“Since you’re wondering, I took care of him. He’s over there.” The man pointed to Suga’s left, and he followed his finger to where Ghost was lying limply on the street, wrapped up in a lamp post.

_Wait._

Ghost was _wrapped up in a fucking lamp post_. Suga’s eyes widened in shock and he looked back up at the man quickly, suddenly very intimidated. He was suddenly very grateful for his full-face mask, as he was sure his expression was one of complete bewilderment that was sure to make his savior either really uncomfortable or really smug. Neither sounded particularly pleasant to him at the moment.

The man must have sensed his surprise, however, as his partially-covered face turned a deep red. He rubbed his neck a bit, and smiled shyly, seemingly at a loss for words. Suga sat up quickly, nearly knocking heads with him, and suddenly remembered that he had fallen a good five stories just a short time ago as a soft ache resonated throughout his body. However, as he slowly looked down at himself, he was shocked to find no injuries, no blood, no anything. Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, he looked up at the man again.

“I fell at least five stories. Why am I okay?” The man looked up at him and tilted his head a little in the most adorable way possible. Suga finally took in the man’s appearance: his suit was very obviously homemade, as it was ill fitting and a bit sloppy, but even so, he could see every muscle of this beautifully sculpted man, and found himself in something very close to a trance. It wasn’t until he lifted his eyes from the man’s thick thighs to his face that he realized he had been talking, and forced himself to tune in.

“-were pretty close to being gone. I mean, you weren’t breathing, and I thought maybe I was too late, but your wounds and bones healed up pretty quickly, and then you finally started breathing again and I… I’m glad.” Suga felt his stomach tighten a bit at his words. He had healed him… Suga found himself starting to smile, and held out his hand to the man.

“I’m Solar Flare; thank you for saving my life.” The man turned red again and stumbled over his words a bit, but took Suga’s hand, even as his eyes looked everywhere else.

“I-It was the right thing to do, I-I mean, I saw you go down, and I just h-had to step in… I haven’t actually done this before… I-I mean, I’ve done small stuff, b-but I’ve never actually sa-saved anyone, especially not from a villain like Ghost… Oh! I’m C-Crow.” Suga chuckled at the man’s- Crow’s- awkwardness. Definitely a new hero. He shook his hand happily and tilted his head.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Crow. I’m sure-” Suga was cut off by the sound of sirens approaching, and frowned a bit. News vans were never too far behind the police vehicles, and he really didn’t want to deal with either right now… He quickly looked around and found a piece of charred wood that had come from the building that the semi was still lodged in. He grabbed it and hurried over to Ghost and quickly wrote his message across the span of white across the villain’s chest.

**To: Chief Ukai**  
**Love, Solar Flare and Crow**

He smirked a little bit at his message; the chief would definitely get a kick out of this one, and if not, he’d at least get irritated enough for a good show. He turned back to Crow and grabbed his hand before dragging him into his apartment building and to the stairwell, allowing no time for questions from the man until they were three flights up.

“H-Hey, wait, where are we going?” He stopped in his tracks, bringing Suga to a quick halt as well. He turned to the man and shook his head.

“Trust me, you don’t want to deal with news crews yet; they’re crazy. If it was just Ukai, I think you’d be fine, but where the police are, reporters are quick to follow.” This caused Crow to fall silent and he allowed Suga to drag him the rest of the way up to the sixth floor. He pulled him to his apartment and opened the door quickly, causing Crow to raise his eyebrow.

“I hope this is your apartment… and if it is, why would you keep your door unlocked?” Suga let out a chuckle as he closed the door behind him.

“Yes, it’s my apartment, and I keep it unlocked because it’s too much of a hassle to keep my key on me when I’m fighting crime, y’know? Besides, I have a security camera installed at my door, so if someone breaks in, I’ll know.” He pointed up to the small camera above his shoe rack and smiled.

He pulled off his mask and let out a sigh before shaking out his sweaty hair. If his hair wasn’t such a distinguishable silver color, he’d be more than happy to never wear a full mask ever again. He glanced over at Crow, who was pointedly looking away, as if Suga was undressing in front of him. Well, technically, he kind of was.

“Hey, it’s okay, I don’t care if you see my face. We’re allies now, right?” He smiled and Crow slowly looked over at him, biting his lip.

“But isn’t it like, against the rules to show people your secret identity, or something?” Suga couldn’t help but laugh at Crow’s nervous expression.

“Oh, honey, I know the secret identity of all of the heroes in Tokyo; we all get together on Fridays and have drinks, and it would be kinda hard to do that dressed in our suits, don’t you think?” He smirked at Crow’s bewildered expression and turned to walk farther into his apartment.

“You can call me Suga, by the way, and you’re welcome to come in. You must be thirsty, right?” He looked back at Crow, still smirking. Crow took a hesitant step forward and chewed on his lower lip.

“It’s alright if you wanna keep your identity under wraps for now, by the way. I get that it can be kind of uncomfortable, or weird, but just know that your secret’s safe with me.” Suga let his smirk slip into a softer smile, which seemed to make Crow a bit more comfortable. He smiled and shook his head before reaching up to take off his mask. Suga had to hold back a small gasp; this man was drop-dead gorgeous. Of course, his mask didn’t cover his whole face like Suga’s did, so he already knew the man had a glorious chiseled chin and warm, inviting chocolate brown eyes, but with the mask gone, it was easier to put all of it together in one beautiful picture.

“My name’s Daichi… I figured it would only be fair to introduce myself since you already did.” He smiled warmly and Suga swore that his heart stopped for a second. He swallowed around the lump forming in his throat and forced an easy smile to come back to his lips before rubbing his neck.

“Well, Daichi, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

* * *

 

After changing into comfortable clothes and raiding Asahi’s closet for some temporary clothes for Daichi, Suga made them both a cup of tea and sat before the television to watch the news. He smiled when he saw that their story was on the news, and relaxed back on his couch as the reporter spoke.

“-of the top villains in Tokyo has been caught today, found by the local police wrapped up in a steel light post with a message from Solar Flare and a mysterious Crow, who we can only assume to be an emerging hero, addressing Police Chief Ukai Keishin. We have yet to spot more of Crow, but he seems to be tied to Solar Flare, a familiar face in Tokyo, so we are likely to see him soon…” Suga tuned out the rest of her story and turned to beam at Daichi, whose cheeks were red.

“Did you hear that? You’ve made your debut! And with the added mysteriousness around you, people will be more excited when you finally show yourself publicly! This is great!” Suga could remember when he first debuted as a superhero, and was excited for Daichi. “We’ll need to get a real suit though; yours is very… ah…” Suga struggled to find a nice way to tell Daichi that his suit was very crudely made, but Daichi just chuckled and rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

“It’s alright, I get it. It’s just all I could afford right now…” He looked away and Suga smiled.

“Don’t worry, I know someone who can make you a suit and a deal. We’ll work something out.” He smiled warmly and Daichi smiled back gratefully. Taking a long sip of his tea, Suga fell silent as he thought about everything that had happened, and where it left him. Hopefully, Daichi wouldn’t want to partner up; that was Suga’s first concern. He didn’t want, or need, a partner, but he didn’t want to have to turn Daichi down if it came to it. Another concern of his was how he was going to convince Yachi to make Daichi a suit. He and Asahi wouldn’t be able to cover him for it, not easily, and he didn’t want to take advantage of Yachi, ever. Without Asahi working with her at the shop anymore, however, maybe she could use the extra help…

He paused mid-sip and glanced over at Daichi, who was watching the news intently, quietly sipping his tea. He was definitely strong enough to help with the heavy lifting, obviously; Oikawa could do it, but it was still a bit of a struggle for even him time to time. Heavy lifting had solely been Asahi’s job, but maybe Daichi could fill that hole.

Daichi glanced over, catching Suga’s gaze and promptly turning red.

“What?” Suga smiled and tilted his head, wanting to chuckle at Daichi’s nervous tone.

“Finish your tea; we’re gonna go meet the woman who can make you a real suit.”

 

* * *

 

A five minute train ride and ten minute walk later, Suga and Daichi stood at the door of the apartment above Purple Iris, the small, adorable flower shop owned by Yachi. He had thought about stopping in to say hi to Oikawa, but he was likely in there with Iwaizumi, and the last thing he wanted was for Daichi to possibly get intimidated by the two of them and want to leave. 

After a minute or so of messing with the backpack that held his tattered suit, the door opened, revealing a petite young woman. Her blonde hair, cut into a long bob, was up in a high bun, and she had her reading glasses on, causing Suga to assume that she was doing some work for her online classes. She smiled wide when her eyes fell on him, and she hugged him quickly.

“Suga! Oh my goodness, I’ve missed you so much! How’re you doing? Asahi called me earlier and told me you were having nightmares again…” Suga smiled and rubbed her back gently, a warm feeling spreading through his body.

“It’s only been a few days, Hitoka…” He purposefully avoided talking about his nightmares, and was relieved when Yachi easily let it go.

“I know, but I missed having you come by the shop.” She pouted up at him, and then finally noticed the man standing a little behind him. She tilted her head and smiled warmly at him.

“Hi, I’m Yachi! Would you happen to be Crow? I saw the story on the news earlier, and since they talked about Solar Flare _and_ Crow, I can only assume…” Suga looked back at Daichi, whose ears were turning a bit red at the recognition.

“O-Oh, yeah… Um, you can call me Daichi.” He smiled and Yachi blinded him with another happy smile before ushering the two inside.

“Oikawa’s gonna come up soon for movie night, since the store is closing in ten minutes, so you two are welcome to stay.” They all sat in her living room and she closed her laptop before looking up at them with a smile as she placed her glasses on top of her head. “So, what can I do for you boys?”

Suga smiled warmly, a little relieved that Yachi made no mention of Iwaizumi joining Oikawa, which probably meant he was out on a job with Bokuto and Kuroo that night.

“Well, Hitoka, two things: firstly, I kind of ruined my suit today, so I brought it by for repairs.” Yachi nodded in understanding and stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. “Secondly, Daichi needs a proper suit. His is dreadful, really, but there’s the small issue of payment… So I had an idea.” Both Daichi and Yachi looked at him expectantly, their curiosity obvious. “Well, I know you’ve been kind of struggling since Asahi found his teaching job a few months ago, and since Daichi needs the money, I figured, if he’s willing, he could work for like, half pay or something, and the other half would go toward paying off his suit.” He smiled happily, proud of his idea, and Yachi pursed her lips in thought. Daichi appeared to have a small sliver of hope in his eyes, and he looked at Yachi nervously, hoping maybe she’d agree.

“I’m a really good worker, I swear. I mean, I just got laid off a couple weeks ago, which wasn’t my fault, the company needed to downsize, and I’ve never really worked with flowers before, but I’d be more than willing to help.” He played with his fingers as he waited for Yachi to decide. She looked up at Suga, a knowing glint in her eyes.

“Hey, Suga, can I talk with you for a second?” She smiled warmly, but the look in her eyes was enough to make Suga’s cheeks heat up. He nodded and the two of them walked to her bedroom, leaving Daichi to worry alone. Yachi shut the door behind them and looked up at Suga, trying to contain a smile.

“So… It isn’t like you to go to such lengths to help a man you just met. What’s going on, Sugawara?” Suga blushed and looked away, causing Yachi to finally break into a huge smile. “I knew it, you have a crush!” She squealed excitedly, causing Suga to get flustered.

“I-It’s not like that! He saved my life, I have to repay him somehow!”

“Well, I mean, if a hottie like that saved my life, I’d be head over heels too… And you’re going to tell how exactly he saved your life, actually, because I did not know that and I’m disappointed that you didn’t tell me.” She frowned, causing guilt to stir in Suga’s stomach.

“I just misjudged the strength of Ghost… I fell from his grip about five stories up and landed face-first. I think I was actually dying, Hitoka. I heard your voice, and Asahi’s and Oikawa’s, and… and Yachi-san’s…” At the sound of her mother’s name, Yachi’s face fell and she looked away, rapidly blinking away tears. “But then I woke up, and he was there, above me, like an angel in a really bad super suit. He healed me completely; he literally brought me back to life… I just want to be sure he’s able to save others, too. He has an amazing gift.” Suga’s voice had grown quiet as he felt his heart thump in his chest, and Yachi looked up at him, smiling sadly.

“Well then, I guess I have no choice, do I?” She rubbed Suga’s shoulder and they walked back out. Daichi looked up at them, still looking nervous, and before anyone could speak, the sound of the door unlocking sounded through the apartment, followed by someone opening it and closing it again behind them.

“Yacchan, I’m here~!” Suga looked toward the hallway leading to the front door, waiting for Oikawa to enter. Soon enough, a familiar head of swoopy brown hair popped into view as Oikawa strolled into the room, smiling happily.

“Hey, Tooru.” Suga smiled up at his friend, whose eyes brightened at the sight of him.

“Kou-chan! It’s been so long! Where have you- oh, hello~.” His eyes finally found Daichi, who just looked a bit confused. Oikawa smiled warmly and made his way over to them. “Who’re you? A friend of Kou-chan’s?” Oikawa’s eyes slid to Suga, who immediately blushed bright red. Luckily, Yachi spoke up first.

“He’s our newest employee, Oikawa-chan.” She beamed happily, glancing over at Daichi, whose eyes lit up as a wide smile graced his features. Suga nearly swooned at the sight. Oikawa smiled wide.

“Oh! Will he be working with me or you? I know Akaashi usually works mornings with you, so does that mean he’ll work afternoons and evenings?” Oikawa looked over at Daichi again, curiosity plain on his features.

“Daichi will work whatever hours he can. When is the best time for you, Daichi?” Yachi smiled warmly at him, tilting her head sweetly.

“Uh… well, since I don’t have anything else right now, I’m available anytime, really, but if you need someone in the afternoon and evenings, I’d be more than happy to work then. Thank you so much, Yachi-san. This really means a lot to me.” Suga couldn’t help but smile warmly as he leaned against the palm of his hand. Daichi’s earnest expression was really doing something to his heart, but he didn’t really mind it. He’d definitely try to come around the shop more often in the afternoons, now.

Oikawa sat down on the couch next to Yachi and opened up her laptop to get to Netflix. He looked over at Suga and then at Daichi before speaking.

“Are you two staying for movie night?” Suga glanced over at Oikawa before looking back at Daichi, smiling softly.

“Wanna watch some cheesy alien movies?” Suga really, really hoped he would say yes; he didn’t want their night to end just yet. To his delight, Daichi offered him a warm smile.

“I’d love to. It’s been a while since I just hung out with… friends…” Suga felt his heartbeat accelerate at the sound of the word _friend_. He considered them friends already? Suga beamed happily and they all squished together on Yachi’s couch, and Suga reveled in the feeling of Daichi’s thigh and shoulder pressed against his. He was just so… solid. Suga could definitely get used to this.

Two awful alien movies later, Suga and Daichi were back at Suga’s apartment, saying goodbye at the entrance to his building. Suga smiled up at him, feeling a little disappointed that their night was coming to a close.

“So… I’ll see you later?” he asked hopefully, biting his bottom lip softly. Daichi smiled warmly, and Suga couldn’t help but notice as the tips of his ears turned pink.

“I hope so. Sleep tight, Suga, and thank you for today. Seriously, it meant a lot to me…” Now it was Suga’s turn to blush, and he looked away, smiling shyly.

“Goodnight, Daichi.”

“Goodnight, Suga.”

They smiled at each other a little longer before going their separate ways. Upon entering his empty apartment, Suga pulled off his shoes and caught a glimpse of his smiling, red reflection in his hallway mirror. He smiled even wider and walked down the hall, only pausing when he saw the blank canvas, still sitting on his easel. He bit his lip and walked closer, feeling that familiar sense of inspiration make its way through his body.

 _Who needs sleep, anyway? At least I won’t have nightmares_.

  
He smiled to himself and picked up a piece of charcoal, and started to draw a magnificent, beautiful crow.


	2. Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi had to admit, he was incredibly excited to get all of this going. He really couldn’t wait to have his own suit, that way he could finally fight crime with the best of them and become one of the heroes that the citizens of Tokyo knew by name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've changed up the way I'm writing this story a little; originally, it was all going to be written in third person and focused on Suga, but I've decided that I have so many backstories and characters in general that wouldn't get enough light if I did that, so I'll be focusing on more than just Suga. To kind of introduce that, this chapter is focused on Daichi.

Upon entering his apartment, Daichi waited for the telltale click of the door behind him before allowing a shuddering breath to escape his lips. His day had been… unexpected, to say the least. Never in a million years did he think he would be the one to actually save a superhero’s life, especially not someone as well-known as Solar Flare, nor did he ever expect to actually _befriend_ said superhero. And though he wasn’t positive, he had a sneaking suspicion that Oikawa-san was _the_ Liatris, famed for not only for his ability to control plants, but his dashing good looks, as well. Daichi wouldn’t say that he had exactly been keeping tabs on the superheroes of Tokyo while he contemplated becoming one as well, but he had made it a habit to watch the news whenever possible in order to get a good read on them, and he was quite sure that Oikawa bared a resemblance to Tokyo’s favorite heart-throb hero. He almost wished that he had asked before leaving with Suga.

_Suga…_

Daichi felt his heartbeat kick up a little bit at the thought of his new stunning friend and noticed a small smile work its way onto his lips as he leaned back against his front door heavily. His first superhero friend, who trusted him with his secret identity so easily and smoothly pulled him into the world of Tokyo’s finest heroes as if Daichi belonged there. Daichi wasn’t too good at maintaining friendships, but he felt like being friends with Suga could come as simply to him as breathing. He was just so warm (all jokes aside) and so caring toward a man he just met. Now, granted, Daichi had saved his life, but he felt as though Suga would have helped him even if he hadn’t.

A soft clang from the kitchen brought Daichi out from his thoughts filled with silver hair and beauty marks, and he quietly took off his shoes before venturing farther into his apartment.

“Kiyoko?” he called, likely fixing some late-night tea to help her focus on an article she was working on for a popular Tokyo fashion magazine. Turning to enter the kitchen, he was greeted by that exact sight, and smiled softly. Kiyoko had her glasses pushed up into her hair to avoid getting fogged up by the hot water she was pouring into a mug. She looked up at Daichi and smiled warmly.

“Welcome back, Daichi. Where did you run off to today? When I got home for dinner, you were gone.” Daichi leaned on the kitchen counter, folding his arms across his chest as he watched Kiyoko stir half of a spoonful of sugar into her tea, sweetening it just enough to take off the bitter edge that steered Daichi from green tea entirely.

“Well… you know how I’ve been wanting to become a hero?” He paused, waiting for any kind of reaction from Kiyoko. She paused her stirring for a moment before glancing up at him, waiting for him to continue. “Today, I did it. I _saved_ someone, Kiyoko. I saved _Solar Flare_ , and probably a bunch of people, from Ghost, one of the top ten strongest villains in Tokyo!” Daichi’s smile was wide, and his eyes were alight in wonder. Kiyoko allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she rinsed off her spoon.

“Did the suit hold up well? I know it wasn’t the exactly well-made, it was the best I could do… I’m much better when it comes to creating things that are only going to be worn once on the runway.” She chuckled softly and walked back to her tea and looked up at him again, her eyes warm.

“It held up for the most part, yeah. That’s actually where my story about what took me so long is heading! So, I saved Solar Flare, and we talked, and he said he knew someone who could make me a real suit, a durable one like his! He took me to the apartment of one of his friends, Yachi-san, who I think you would really get along with, actually, and she said that she could make me one! They’re kind of expensive, but she offered me a job in her flower shop to help pay it off, which I’m incredibly grateful for, and then she and her co-owner, Oikawa-san, asked if I wanted to stay and watch cheesy alien movies with them and Solar Flare, so I did and now I’m back.” Daichi’s smile was incredibly wide, and his cheeks were tinted with a hint of rosy pink. Kiyoko studied his face for a few seconds before smiling and taking a sip of her tea.

“Sounds like you’re starting to fit right in, Daichi; I’m glad.” Daichi beamed at her, his heart swelling from the weight of her words. Their whole lives, Kiyoko was always the one to take care of Daichi, despite being the same age. She was always more put together, less of a problem child than Daichi was. While they didn’t ever fight, really, they had had their fair share of spats because of Daichi’s rash decisions, and initially, when Daichi first discovered his powers and had decided he wanted to become a hero, Kiyoko had very much disapproved. She was always one for stable jobs with stable incomes, and she felt that being a hero was too risky. Hearing her approval of his choices meant the world to Daichi and he couldn’t stop himself from walking over to catch her in a tight hug (but not too tight; he’d learned his lesson when he accidentally fractured one of her ribs when they were 15). He smiled when he felt Kiyoko place her mug on the counter to return the hug, her slim arms wrapping around his midsection in a deceivingly tight embrace.

“Just… promise you’ll be careful, okay? I don’t want to lose you too.” she whispered, her voice slightly muffled against Daichi’s chest. He smiled and rubbed her back gently.

“Of course, Kiyoko; you’ll never lose me. I know my limits now, I promise. I won’t leave you alone.” He lightly kissed the top of her head, avoiding her glasses, and pulled away slowly. Kiyoko looked up at him and smiled warmly as she patted his shoulder.

“When did you start seeming so dependable, _onii-san_?” Daichi chuckled softly at the honorific she tacked on at the end; she hadn’t called him _onii-san_ seriously since they were little; now, she just used it when she was teasing him.

“I guess you’re starting to rub off on me, Kiyo-chan.” He winked as he used the old nickname he used to have for her when they were kids, and she chuckled before picking up her tea again.

“Well, I’m off to finish up my article for the magazine. Don’t stay up too late, okay, Daichi?” She smiled warmly back at him as she made her way out of the kitchen, and Daichi found himself smiling back easily.

“No promises, Kiyoko, but I’ll try.” He smiled and walked out to the living room to turn on the news, hoping that maybe a story about Owlman and Puma would be on tonight. They often fought crime after the sun set, and news reporters loved catching them in action. They were two of the best heroes in Tokyo, and had amazing teamwork; while it was often just the two of them, sometimes Cutthroat would join them, taking out those who posed a threat to the other two heroes by sending perfectly aimed shots into the legs, shoulders, or arms of villains, incapacitating them without killing them. They were often the heroes who busted drug rings, or took down prominent figures in the yakuza. Plus, when they weren’t joined by Cutthroat, they loved doing interviews; Owlman was always incredibly energetic, his mouth moving a hundred miles per hour as reporters struggled to keep up with the words falling from his lips like a waterfall, whereas Puma was more laid back, a smirk ever-present on his lips as he chatted up the female reporters and male reporters alike. All three seemed so cool; Daichi found himself hoping that one day, he’d be able to meet them, too.

 

* * *

 

A couple days later, Daichi found himself at the door of the Purple Iris, fiddling with his fingers as he stared at the handpainted logo, shining up at him from its place on in the center of the glass door. He wasn’t nervous, persay, not about the job, anyway. He just really didn’t want to disappoint Yachi-san. After taking a deep breath, he finally opened the door. The soft tinkle of a bell sounded above him, drawing the attention of those already inside. Three pairs of eyes fell on him as he made his way to the counter, and only one of those pairs was familiar to him.

“Oh, Daichi! Thank you for coming in so early! Honestly, Oikawa-chan could have gotten you all set with your paperwork as well as I can, but I figured you would feel a little more comfortable with me. Oikawa-chan is lovely, but he can be a little… extreme.” Yachi giggled softly behind her hand and Daichi couldn’t help but smile. She was absolutely adorable.

“It’s not a problem, I’m just grateful that you’re willing to hire me.” His smile was warm, and Yachi hopped down from the stool she had been sitting on.

“I’ll be right back with the paperwork! Akaashi-san, please make sure to take good care of our customer over by the roses, and if I’m not back by the time you’re done, would you mind showing Daichi around the store?” Daichi’s eyes slid from Yachi’s retreating figure to the man, Akaashi, who was rearranging the flowers in the display by the register. Daichi smiled warmly at him, not failing to notice how absolutely _beautiful_ he was. His dark green eyes, surrounded by thick, dark lashes, rested on Daichi, his expression one of polite indifference. He nodded politely at Daichi before walking over to the man deciding between pink and yellow roses.

Daichi waited patiently, looking around and marvelling at all the different types of flowers in the store. Some were cut for bouquets, some nestled snuggly in pots sitting on shelves, and some hung from the ceiling in more decorative pots. There were empty pots lining the floor against one of the walls, varying in size, shape, and color, and above them were rows and rows of seed packets, displaying photos of different flowers. Near the pots was a pile of large bags, filled with soil of varying quality. With the warm morning sunshine filtering in through the large windows at the front of the store, Daichi felt a sense of calm wash over him. He could see himself working here, and he could see himself enjoying it a lot.

His daydreaming was interrupted by the soft tinkle of the bell sounding through the store again, and he looked over to see that the customer was leaving, a bouquet of beautiful pink roses in his hand.

“Hello.” A soft, warm voice to his left drew Daichi’s focus from the door to Akaashi, who was now standing at his side. He was a few centimeters taller than Daichi, and was a lot prettier up close. Daichi swallowed quietly before turning more toward him, feeling a little intimidated by this man’s beauty.

“Ah, hi. I’m Sawamura Daichi, but you can just call me Daichi.” He smiled, hoping to come off as friendly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sawamura-san. I’m Akaashi.” Akaashi didn’t smile back, but he didn’t come off as rude; rather, he seemed more formal, all business.

“Really, I don’t mind Daichi,” Daichi insisted, trying to break the sense of formality.

“I would prefer to call you Sawamura-san; I hope you understand.” Daichi found himself nodding, not wanting to argue over something as simple as his name. Luckily, Yachi made her way out of the back office just as the air was becoming a little too uncomfortable and walked over to the two of them, her bright smile melting away the tension that had formed between Daichi’s shoulder blades.

“I’ve got the forms! Daichi, if you’d come over here with me, we’ll get these all filled out and filed away, and then you can set your availability!” She smiled and pulled Daichi along by his wrist to the counter, and instructed him to sit on the stool she had previously been occupying before he walked in.

Daichi filled out the papers with ease, listing Kiyoko as his emergency contact and jotting down other necessary information before signing various papers, stating that he understood who to contact if something was awry when it came to employee or owner conduct, though he doubted he would ever need to report Yachi or Oikawa, and Akaashi, while he made Daichi a bit uncomfortable, seemed like a fine worker. He finished everything up and handed it to Yachi before filling out his availability.

“Great! If you don’t mind, you can start working this afternoon; I’m off at noon, and Akaashi gets off at one, so maybe you could come in around three and work till close? That way, Oikawa-chan can show you how to properly close and lock up the store.” She beamed up at him, and Daichi found it hard to say no, even if he had wanted to. He agreed and said goodbye before going out to buy some takeout to bring to Kiyoko while she was at work. They usually had lunch together, even before Daichi got laid off at his previous job.

A little less than six hours later, Daichi found himself back at the flower shop, mentally prepping himself to start his first shift. He took a deep breath, similar to what he had done earlier in the day, standing in front of the same door, and entered the shop. The familiar tinkling of the bell filled his ears, and he looked up, spotting Oikawa leaning on the counter by the register, talking animatedly to the rather well-built man in front of him. The man was a little taller than Daichi, though not by much, and when their eyes met after the sound of the bell made them aware of his presence, he immediately felt like he was being assessed, as if he was a potential threat. He stiffened, but kept eye contact with the man; Daichi felt that if he looked away now, it would be the stupidest decision he’d ever make.

It wasn’t until Oikawa stood up straight, taking his weight off the counter and sending a bright smile Daichi’s way that the man finally dropped their silent stand off in favor of looking up at the bright man next to him.

“Yah-ho, Dai-chan~! Yacchan said you picked up a shift for this afternoon; I’m glad your first shift is with me!” His bright, charming smile was nice, but it made Daichi miss a different smile, one accompanied by warm hazel eyes and silver locks. He felt a soft pang in his chest; he hadn’t seen or spoken to Suga since they first met, and he really wished he had asked for his number before they parted ways. He threw on a warm smile to greet Oikawa, who was waiting patiently.

“Hello, Oikawa-san, it’s nice to see you again.” He noticed the other man fix his gaze on him again for a second before looking back at Oikawa, as if waiting to be introduced. Oikawa seemed to notice as well, as he laid a hand lightly on the man’s upper arm with a faint sense of intimacy that Daichi barely caught.

“This is Iwa-chan! He’ll be hanging around with us tonight, although last time he did that, he scared all the customers away.” Oikawa giggled until “Iwa-chan” flicked him in the middle of his forehead, earning him a whiny “mean, Iwa-chan!” from his counterpart. He looked back at Daichi and held out his hand for him to shake.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” His voice was low and rough, but Daichi could tell that the intimidating air to him was gone now, and he reached out to clasp his hand.

“Sawamura Daichi; it’s nice to meet you.” He smiled politely, and Iwaizumi nodded back as their hands dropped. Oikawa was still rubbing his forehead, pouting and picking at the petals of a flower he had on the counter with his free hand, mumbling something along the lines of “Iwa-chan is so mean…” Daichi stifled his laughter before asking about his tasks. This brightened Oikawa right up and he was all smiles and bouncy steps, the small red mark on his forehead completely forgotten. He showed Daichi around the shop and the break room in the back, chattering away happily like a little kid.

About two hours into his shift, the bell chimed above the door. Daichi looked up from the plant he was watering and his eyes fell on a man, a little shorter than himself, with dyed-blonde hair and roots that badly needed to be touched up. The man’s eyes flickered over to him before they flitted back down to the phone in his hand. As he made his way over to the counter, Daichi was about to ask if he could help him when Oikawa’s voice rang through the shop.

“Kitty-chan, you came to visit me~!” Daichi raised his eyebrow at the nickname, and was even more shocked when the man didn’t react. The man looked up at Oikawa and offered a soft hello before putting his phone away to begin following Oikawa around the shop. Oikawa chattered happily to him, and Daichi could barely hear the man’s soft replies. Iwaizumi walked out from where he had been hanging out in the back room and smiled softly when his eyes fell on the newcomer.

“Kenma, it’s nice to see you again. Did you meet Daichi?” The man, Kenma, turned from the flower he had been smelling to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze and shook his head quietly before allowing his eyes to flit over to where Daichi was still standing. Daichi smiled softly, trying to keep his expression gentle; Kenma seemed a lot like a skittish cat, and the last thing Daichi wanted to do was scare him off.

“Hi, I’m Sawamura Daichi, but you can call me Daichi.” He kept his voice at a low volume, and though he didn’t show it very much, he could tell Kenma was grateful for it.

“I’m Kozume Kenma… you can call me Kenma.” His voice was a little louder, allowing Daichi to hear it from his spot across the store, and after he spoke, he turned away again, looking back at the flower he had been smelling. Daichi smiled and went back to watering the potted flowers. He seemed like a nice guy; extremely quiet, but nice.

Kenma hung around until half an hour before close, sitting against the wall as he alternated between napping and watching Oikawa fix wilted flowers. Daichi figured out that he had been correct in his assumptions about who Oikawa was; with his ability to bring flowers back to life, it was obvious that he was, in fact, Liatris. He also figured out that Kenma came to the shop a lot, although usually in the morning, when Yachi was working, to relax around nice-smelling flowers. Oikawa informed him that Kenma’s job was stressful, and the flower shop was his place of choice to wind down when it got to be too much.

The customers that came in while Kenma was there paid him no mind, really, and he paid them no mind either, only moving his feet every so often to make sure he was out of the way. He left at 6:30 with soft goodbyes to all of them, and Daichi had to admit that the store felt quite a bit emptier without his presence. Iwaizumi left soon after Kenma, letting Oikawa know that he was going to be out late with two people named Kuroo and Bokuto, whoever they were. He gave Oikawa a quick kiss goodbye, something Daichi had honestly not been expecting, and then it was just the two of them. Oikawa sighed softly and started sweeping, preparing to close up for the night. Daichi had to admit, with a soft pang of disappointment, that he had been hoping Suga would stop in at some point, just to say hi or something. Obviously, he had his own life and probably his own job outside of fighting crime, but a guy could hope, right?

Yachi popped in right before they locked up, wanting to check on Daichi and ask about his first day. She was wearing her reading glasses again, like she had the first time Daichi met her, and looked a little tired. Oikawa was delighted to see her, pulling her into a big hug, even though he had just seen her seven hours prior when Oikawa had come to clock in. After setting her down, Yachi turned to Daichi with a wide smile, her eyes practically glittering in the last few remaining rays of sun that were peeking into the shop.

“So, how was your first day, Daichi? Think you can see yourself staying here?” She looked so excited, and Daichi couldn’t help but smile almost as wide as her.

“I really love it here; thank you so much again, Yachi-san, really.” Yachi waved off his thanks and chuckled.

“It’s really nothing, Daichi! Also, please, just call me Yachi. Adding the honorific sounds way too formal, especially since I’m younger than you.” She giggled and Daichi laughed along with her. They chatted a little more, with Oikawa jumping in here and there, as they finished locking up, and Daichi walked to the train station, feeling pretty good. Work had been good, he’d made some new friends, and he felt like he really wouldn’t mind working there forever, even well after he’d paid off the suit Yachi was making for him. While they had been chatting, Yachi had asked him to stop by her apartment in a few days, that way she could take his measurements and ask his opinion about the suit designs she had already planned out. Daichi had to admit, he was incredibly excited to get all of this going. He really couldn’t wait to have his own suit, that way he could finally fight crime with the best of them and become one of the heroes that the citizens of Tokyo knew by name.

 

* * *

 

He was nearly home when he heard a loud explosion not far from him, and looked up to see smoke coming from the direction of his apartment building. Before he could think rationally, he started running toward the column, hoping that it wasn’t his building that had been hit. Upon his arrival to the origin of the explosion, he let out a burst of air in relief when he saw that it was a building a little down the street that had been hit, and his was still safe. He sent a silent thank you to whoever was listening before starting toward his building to grab his suit as fast as possible. He was a few meters away from his door when a familiar voice rang out, stopping him in his tracks.

“Puma, I can handle this by myself!” Daichi’s eyes wandered toward the burning building, just in time to watch a figure get thrown from the third story. Amazingly, the person landed on their feet, and even from far away, Daichi could recognize the shape of cat ears atop the figure’s head. Before he could react to seeing _the_ Puma, up close and in action, another figure ran out the front entrance of the building, the receding rays of sun glinting off of their silver and gold suit. Daichi’s heart leapt at the sight of Solar Flare, but it very nearly stopped completely when he saw a large piece of rubble get launched at him from the direction of the floor Puma had previously been thrown from. Puma quickly leapt toward Solar Flare, shoving him out of the way. Daichi, who had been frozen to the spot, quickly moved closer, forgetting he was still in his casual clothes. All he knew was that Suga had nearly been injured just then, and he refused to not do anything about it.

Before he could get any closer, an ear-piercing screech echoed through the street, causing Daichi’s hands to fly up to his ears in pain. He looked up and saw another figure clawing its way up the side of the burning building, presumably to drag the awaiting villain from its depths. The smoke dissipated enough around the new figure that Daichi was able to recognize the shape of what looked to be a beak protruding from their face, and Daichi stopped his pursuit to get closer. Suga would be safe… He was fighting alongside Owlman and Puma, two of the strongest heroes of Tokyo, if not Japan. Surely Daichi would only get in the way if he tried to join. Instead of trying to get closer again, Daichi hid in the alley between his apartment building and the apartment building next to it. He didn’t feel that he could help, but he really, _really_ wanted to watch these heroes in action. And who knew? Maybe they could use a healer once they took the villain down.

He watched as Owlman managed to toss a figure from the building; Daichi could only assume that the screech the hero had let loose earlier had been enough to make the villain delirious, as it looked like the figure wasn’t putting up much of a fight. Puma set Solar Flare aside to catch the villain before they could hit the ground and Daichi watched as the shadows around them started rising up and wrapping around the villain. Owlman hopped down from the building, using his suit’s flaps to slow his descent to the ground, not unlike a flying squirrel. All three were focused on the villain, who was starting to struggle among the shadows holding them in place, but Daichi noticed pieces of rubble starting to float around them, getting closer slowly. His eyes widened when he realized that the villain was using telekinesis while distracting the heroes with their struggling.

“Watch out!!” His yell left his lips before he could stop it, causing all four to turn and look in his direction, and causing the heroes to finally notice the floating rubble around them. The villain, who recovered first, used the distraction to their advantage and allowed a large piece of rubble to shoot out and strike Puma, causing him and his shadows to fall upon impact. Chaos ensued soon after as Solar Flare and Owlman struggled to regain the upper hand. It looked as if they weren’t doing well; Owlman’s attacks had to be up close, so his enlarged talons could make contact with the villain, but with Solar Flare’s flames shooting out to hit the villain from farther away, it was harder for him to get close without possibly getting hit, as well. It wasn’t until Solar Flare had been thrown back into a pile of smouldering rubble close to the damaged building that a shot rang out, followed closely by a feminine cry of pain that emanated from the villain, who suddenly fell to the ground, grasping at their thigh. Daichi looked around, searching to see if he could find who he suspected had shot the villain. His eyes flitted up to the roof of the building across from the one that was still on fire, and he spotted who he could only assume to be Cutthroat, who had what looked to be a sniper in his hands, aimed down at the commotion below. Owlman took the opportunity to get closer to the villain before letting loose another screech. It wasn’t as loud to Daichi, but it appeared that the sound waves had somehow been aimed right at the villain, causing them to fall unconscious from the overload of the frequency that had assaulted their ears.

Daichi found himself running closer before he could stop himself, heading straight for the silver-and-gold-clad man who was still lying across the rubble, not moving. Before he could reach Suga, however, he was caught in a vice-like grip, and he turned to see Owlman bearing down on him, the frown across his lips partially hidden by the beak attached to his mask.

“What do you think you’re doing? It’s dangerous over here!” Daichi struggled against the grip, his eyes back on Suga’s body.

“You have to let me go! I have to get to him, make sure he’s okay!” He struggled harder, finally allowing some of his super strength to seep in enough to wrench his arm from Owlman’s grip. He stumbled closer to Suga and quickly grabbed his hand, allowing his eyes to cloud over as he assessed Suga’s condition. His mind’s eye alerted him to a fractured rib and a few cuts and bruises here and there, but nothing else too serious. He let out a sigh of relief and made to pick Suga up; the police and fire department would be there soon, which meant the news crews would be as well, and Daichi didn’t have his mask on.

As he turned around with Suga in his arms, his eyes fell on Owlman, who was now crouched by Puma. The latter was still unconscious, laying facedown on the road. Daichi noticed a small patch of red spreading on the back of his head, where the rubble had caught him earlier. He chewed on his lip, silently debating to himself. He knew Puma needed to be healed, but he’d never healed more than one person in such quick succession before… He didn’t know if he had enough power to do so. Owlman looked up at him suddenly, frowning.

“What are you doing with Solar Flare?!” He stood quickly, about to confront Daichi on a more physical level. Daichi quickly took a step back, slightly afraid.

“H-he needs to be healed. He has a broken rib… Uh, I can fix it.” He frowned, hoping he was convincing enough. Owlman tilted his head at him, scrutinizing him in silence for a few moments before finally speaking.

“Fix it? How?” He was obviously suspicious of Daichi’s intentions, and he had every right to be, Daichi supposed.

“I-I… I can’t show you out here, but my apartment’s close… Please, I can try to fix Puma too, just please trust me. Solar Flare needs to be healed.” Owlman narrowed his eyes and was about to respond when they heard footsteps running toward them. Both men looked up to see a man running from the building across the way, and just as Owlman yelled, “Cutthroat!”, Daichi’s eyebrows shot up in recognition. The man before them, Cutthroat, was none other than Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi halted his run when his eyes fell on Daichi, and he frowned.

“What’re you doing?” he asked, and Owlman started explaining that he was wondering the same, when Daichi interrupted.

“He needs to be healed. I can do it, but not here; Puma’s also in bad shape, and I can try to heal him as well, but we need to get out of the public’s eye first.” He stared down Iwaizumi, trying to convey his pure intentions as well as he could. Iwaizumi seemed to understand, and nodded to Owlman.

“It’s fine, Owl, we can trust him. He knows Solar Flare, and he’s working for Yachi.” At the mention of Yachi, Owlman noticeably relaxed his tense shoulders and shot Daichi one more look before carefully scooping up Puma. He looked up at Cutthroat and frowned.

“Do you think you can keep an eye on her until the police get here?” He nodded his head toward the villain, who was still passed out on the ground. Daichi, now that he was closer, noticed her slight, feminine frame, and found himself frowning. She looked young… He looked back up again in time to see Iwaizumi nod as he pulled out a pistol from the holster on his hip.

“I think I can cover it.” A small smirk graced his features as his cocked the gun, and Owlman nodded at him before turning back to Daichi.

“Alright, lead the way.” Daichi nodded and led Owlman to his apartment building, careful not to jostle Suga too much. Going up the stairs was a little difficult for both of them; maneuvering two unconscious bodies up narrow stairwells without hitting them on either the rail or wall was quite a challenge. They made it up to the fifth floor and Daichi led him down to his door. Holding Suga carefully with one arm, he dug around in his pocket for his keys. Finally finding them, he opened up the door and let Owlman inside first. He told him not to worry about his shoes at the moment; he just wanted to get both unconscious heroes into the apartment as quickly as possible.

“Daichi? Is that you?” Kiyoko’s voice rang through the apartment from the kitchen, causing Daichi to freeze and utter a curse under his breath.

“Kiyoko, just stay in the kitchen for a sec, okay? I’ll be right in to explain everything.” Before he could finish his sentence, Kiyoko was already standing before them, her eyebrows raised in surprise. Daichi sighed and looked up at her pleadingly. “Ten minutes, and I’ll explain. Okay?” She nodded quietly and moved to let them past. Daichi directed Owlman to his bathroom, they gently laid the two heroes on the tile floor. Daichi moved over to Puma and took his hand, allowing his eyes to cloud over yet again to assess his condition. A couple broken ribs, hairline skull fracture, numerous bruises and cuts… Damn. He knew he could heal Suga easily, but Puma’s would take a little more time. He let go of Puma’s hand and looked up at Owlman, who was gnawing on his lip in worry.

“He’s pretty beat up, but I should be able to heal him; it’ll probably take some time, though.” He frowned and Owlman met his eyes before nodding.

“Okay… I’ll just, uh, wait here, then.” He sat down against the wall and let out a sigh as his head rested back on the wall. Daichi turned his attention back to Puma first, as he would need most of Daichi’s energy. Daichi held his hands a few centimeters above Puma’s chest and stared up at the ceiling. His eyes clouded over, an orange fog overtaking the whites and clouding over his irises and pupils as an orange glow slowly seeped from his palms and surrounded Puma. He stayed in his position for quite a few minutes, focusing on mending Puma’s bones and sealing his wounds. He could feel his energy slowly draining, but it couldn’t be much longer until Puma was completely healed.

Finally, after ten minutes, Puma was completely healed and was resting silently, all traces of his wounds gone. Owlman was staring at Daichi with wide eyes, but Daichi needed to tend to Suga before he could acknowledge the hero’s obvious bewilderment. He turned and positioned himself similarly over Suga, and this time, he only had to stay in place for about five minutes; the outer wounds had healed easily, but the rib was giving him a little trouble. He eventually got it, however, and finally allowed himself to slump over. He could feel sweat beading at the base of his neck, and his arms felt a little like jelly, but both heroes were healed and resting quietly, so his job was done. He had almost forgotten about the third hero entirely when he let out a small sound of awe. Daichi looked up, meeting wide eyes behind yellow-tinted eye-protectors.

“You… you healed them both! How’d you do that?? That’s amazing!!” If Daichi hadn’t been so tired, he would have flushed at the compliment; instead, he just smiled weakly and shrugged his heavy shoulders.

“I, uh, was born with it, I guess.” Owlman jumped forward, bearing down on Daichi with awe still evident on his features.

“Whoooa… You’re so cool! Are you a hero? I haven’t seen you before! How do you know Solar Flare?” Daichi blinked slowly, trying to keep up with Owlman’s many questions.

“I’m just starting out, I guess; I’m Crow, I helped Solar Flare out last week, and he helped me get a job at the Purple Iris.” Owlman’s eyes lit up in recognition at the mention of his name, and he gasped softly.

“You’re Crow?? Dude, you took down Ghost! Holy shit, you’re even cooler than I thought!” Before Daichi could respond, a small sound came from his left side, and he turned his head to see Suga slowly sitting up, holding his side. He was probably a little sore; that was the one thing Daichi couldn’t heal. Daichi quickly turned to face him, eyes wide.

“Are you okay?” he asked quickly, startling the hero. He turned his head to face Daichi before pulling off his mask quickly to stare at Daichi incredulously.

“Daichi? Are _you_ okay? What were you thinking, drawing attention to yourself like that?! She could’ve hurt you!” Suga grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. Daichi’s cheeks turned a bright red, though he wasn’t sure if it was due to Suga’s concern or the fact that he was holding Daichi’s hand (it was most likely a combination of the two).

“I had to! She was gonna attack all of you, I couldn’t just sit by and let that happen!” Suga looked close to arguing further, but his eyes fell on Puma, who was still out cold, and then Owlman, who was staring at them, his eyes and mouth open wide in surprise. The tips of Suga’s ears turned a light red and he pulled his hand from Daichi’s slowly.

“Uh… Hey, Owl… Um… Daichi is, he’s uh, it’s fine. He knows who I am.” Suga cleared his throat nervously as Owlman continued to stare at them, and Daichi rubbed his neck awkwardly. Finally, Owlman rubbed his neck and tilted his head.

“Well then, I guess I’m fine doing this.” He pulled off his mask, revealing a shock of grey and black hair matted down to his head, and bright gold eyes. He fixed Daichi with a bright smile and held out his hand.

“Bokuto Koutarou, at your service. Any friend of Suga’s is a friend of mine, especially if that friend happens to be Crow.” He chuckled and Daichi slowly took his hand to shake it. Finally, it was hitting him that he was talking to _Owlman_ , one of the top five superheroes in Tokyo. _Holy shit._ He cleared his throat and was about to speak, when he heard a soft knock at the door. He turned to find Kiyoko holding a tray, full of glasses of water. She looked at all of them, surprise faint on her features.

“Uh, Daichi, I figured you all would need water…” Daichi nodded a little, but didn’t fail to notice the small expression of hurt flash upon Suga’s face, making it obvious that he had come to a very wrong conclusion that Daichi wanted to fix _immediately_.

“Y-Yeah, thanks, Kiyoko. Um, this is Kiyoko, my sister.” He kept watch of Suga from the corner of his eye, and was glad to see a faint look of relief cross his features. Daichi held back a sigh of relief; he would’ve been so upset with himself if Suga had thought Kiyoko was anything but his sister. Kiyoko nodded at them and gently set down the tray before walking back out. Daichi reached over and handed out water to the other two before taking one for himself, downing it in well under a minute. He set down his glass and looked up to find Suga’s eyes on him, watching him carefully. Daichi smiled softly, trying to ease some of the tension he could feel building up, and was relieved when Suga smiled back softly before sipping his water. Bokuto looked back and forth between the two before tilting his head.

“Are you guys going out? I mean, that’s totally cool if you are. I’m just curious.” Suga nearly spit out his water and Daichi looked up at Bokuto quickly, a deep blush crawling across his face and down his neck.

“N-No! We’re not, no, we’re not dating.” Daichi stumbled over his words as Suga caught his breath. Bokuto laughed at the two of them, his eyes squeezed shut.

“You two are so cute! Ah, you can’t pull one over on me, though; I remember how it felt being smitten, and you two definitely are.” His smile was huge, and only made Daichi want to crawl away and hide. Not that he didn’t want to date Suga, definitely not; Suga was amazing and hot and funny, but Daichi was really bad at dealing with embarrassment. He glanced over at Suga, who appeared to be in a similar state of embarrassment. Luckily for the two of them, Puma started to stir, groaning softly. His eyes opened and he sat up slowly, holding his head.

“What the hell? Where am I?” He looked around slowly before looking at Bokuto. “Bo, why don’t you have your mask on?” Bokuto gasped and hugged Puma tightly, nuzzling his cheek.

“You’re okay! Man, you were out for a crazy long time, I was so worried, but looks like Daichi did all right!” Bokuto beamed at Daichi, and Puma slowly turned to look at him.

“Who’re you?” His eyes rested on Daichi curiously for a moment before they trailed off to where Suga was sitting, and he frowned. “You’ve got your mask off, too? Who is this guy??” He looked back at Daichi.

“U-Uh, Sawamura Daichi, or Crow, I guess, if you recognize that name…” He swallowed under Puma’s lidded gaze. Slowly, a smirk crawled across his lips, and something about it made Daichi’s skin crawl.

“Oh, _you’re_ Crow? No wonder Suga couldn’t shut up about you last Friday…” Daichi dared a glance toward Suga, who had his head in his hands. When he looked back at Kuroo questioningly, he was met with an even wider smirk. “I mean, Suga said you were hot, but damn, he didn’t mention that you were fucking built.” Daichi felt his face flush again as Bokuto laughed, and Suga groaned next to him.

“Kuroo, what the hell,” Suga whined, the tips of his ears pink. His hazel eyes peeked out from between his fingers as he pouted at Puma, or Kuroo, who just snickered before looking back at Daichi as he pulled off his mask.

“Kuroo Tetsurou. I suspect you’ll be seeing more of me from now on.” His smirk was almost driving Daichi up the wall; he just wanted to wipe it off his face.

“Kuroo, c’mon, drink some water and let’s get back out there. I’m pretty sure Iwaizumi’s still waiting for us.” Bokuto looked almost restless from his spot on the floor, his eyes wide and his smile large now that his partner was awake. Kuroo chuckled and took the glass of water Suga handed to him. He drank about half of it before grabbing his mask and standing up. He groaned softly and stretched out his side.

“You might be sore for a while… My powers don’t really help with that.” Daichi rubbed his neck and stood as well. The other two stood and the four trailed out of the bathroom. Kuroo and Bokuto pulled their masks back on, but Suga looked almost reluctant to do so. He looked up at Kuroo and Bokuto and waved them off.

“You two go ahead; I’m just gonna head home. The night scene isn’t really mine, anyway.” Kuroo nodded and Bokuto was already out the door, shouting goodbye to Daichi and Suga. Kuroo wasn’t far behind, and soon, it was just Daichi and Suga at the doorway. Daichi looked up at Suga quietly, biting his lip.

“You know, you’re welcome to stay for dinner… Kiyoko always makes a lot, since I eat so much.” Suga looked up at Daichi, a little surprised. He smiled softly before replying.

“Ah, I really should get home… Thank you for offering, though. It was nice to see you again; I just wish it had been under better circumstances.” Suga chuckled softly, his hazel eyes twinkling.

“It can be under better circumstances next time, if you want. Like… dinner?” Daichi blushed softly, hopeful. Suga smiled up at him, pink dusting his cheeks lightly.

“Are you asking me on a date, Sawamura Daichi?” Daichi swallowed nervously before smiling back.

“I am, Suga. Is that a yes?” Suga chuckled and lightly touched Daichi’s upper arm.

“It is a yes, but I guess that would mean you’d need my number, huh?” He smirked, and Daichi pulled out his phone quickly. Suga took it from him before typing in his number and handed it back, smiling wide. Daichi beamed down at the new contact in his phone before looking back up at the man it belonged to.

“I’ll text you soon, that way you have my number too.” Suga nodded before reaching up to lightly squeeze Daichi’s arm before planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you for healing me again, Daichi. I’ll talk to you soon, I hope.” Suga’s warm smile was enough to send Daichi’s insides into chaos as he just nodded dumbly. Suga giggled and told him goodbye before pulling his mask back on and hurrying to the stairs. Daichi watched him go quietly, an idiotic smile on his lips. That man was something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so to avoid confusion, here's some info on the characters I've introduced:
> 
> Sawamura Kiyoko - Daichi's twin sister. No powers. (Obviously is Shimizu Kiyoko, but I had to change her name to make her related to Daichi)
> 
> Akaashi Keiji - No powers. More will be revealed about him later in the story.
> 
> Oikawa Tooru (Liatris) - Can control plants and bring them back to life, or kill them. A Liatris is a type of flower with a high tolerance for all types of weather, and its resistance made me think of Oikawa.
> 
> Iwaizumi Hajime (Cutthroat) - Specializes in guns; has perfect aim no matter the gun he's using, and shoots to incapacitate, not kill.
> 
> Kozume Kenma - No powers; more about him will be revealed later in the story.
> 
> Kuroo Tetsurou (Puma) - Cat-like reflexes (because I'm trash) and has the ability to control shadows, including being able to submerge himself in them as well.
> 
> Bokuto Koutarou (Owlman) - Has the ability to let out a screech that can reach an incredibly high decibel, and has retractable talons. I honestly could not think of a better name and I'm sorry.
> 
> As always, you can always find me on [tumblr](http://chrisssenpai.tumblr.com), and I hope you liked this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are more than welcome to come chat with me on [tumblr](http://chrisssenpai.tumblr.com)! I absolutely love meeting new people!!


End file.
